


ache in your soul

by nezstorm



Series: prompts [14]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, Soul Bond, Soulmates, Uncle/Nephew Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-04
Updated: 2018-03-04
Packaged: 2019-03-27 03:04:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13871733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nezstorm/pseuds/nezstorm
Summary: “I don’t believe you,” Derek says even as he curls up on himself.





	ache in your soul

“I don’t believe you,” Derek says even as he curls up on himself. He does want to believe, but it’s  _ Peter _ and you can’t just trust Peter’s words.

 

“Is it so hard to accept, dear nephew?” Peter asks, lips curved in a mocking smile, but eyes serious, “You feel the pull. You’ve seen the mark. Even I can’t fabricate that.”

 

Derek shakes his head in denial, but it’s a lost battle he’s fighting. For as long as he remembers Peter has always been the family member Derek has been the closest to. He used to attribute it to them being closer in age than him and Laura, to them both being boys in an united front against the world (and most rules, when it came to Peter). 

 

He tried not to think about how close they used to be, how much time they spent together touching, learning each other. How often Derek used to find himself leaning towards Peter like flowers to the sun, drinking in all the attention Peter would offer him. Tried not to think how of all the relatives he lost in the fire it was his bond with Peter almost shattering that brought him to his knees, howling in pain.

 

And Peter has allowed him to deny it and ignore what they were to each other for years, seemingly enjoying the way Derek struggled to escape, but always ended up coming back. Always coming back to Peter.

 

“You’ve always been mine, Derek,” Peter says, one clawed hand wrapping oh so gently around the side of Derek’s neck, “It’s time you accept it, too.”

  
  



End file.
